The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A fuel cell vehicle, for example, has a receptacle (male coupling member) attached to a fuel supply part of the vehicle body. The receptacle is couplable to a nozzle (female coupling member) provided at a hydrogen supply station supplying hydrogen used as a fuel. When hydrogen supply is not performed, the receptacle is closed at its upstream opening with a cap to prevent dust or other contaminants from entering the inside of the receptacle. When the nozzle at the hydrogen supply station is to be coupled to the receptacle, however, the cap is removed from the receptacle, and the upstream opening and the fluid passage are exposed to the outside air. Accordingly, dust or the like may enter the inside of the fluid passage. Also, some dust or the like may adhere to the nozzle at the hydrogen supply station. Further, hydrogen supplied from the hydrogen supply station per se may contain dust or the like. Therefore, such dust may be contained in hydrogen that is supplied from the hydrogen supply station through the coupling body (receptacle). Accordingly, the receptacle is conventionally provided with a filtration member to remove dust from hydrogen to be supplied into the vehicle body (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-202254).
In the above-described coupling member having a filtration member, dust gradually accumulates in the filtration medium of the filtration member as the coupling member is repeatedly used. Therefore, the filtration member becomes necessary to replace when the coupling member has been used a certain number of times. However, it is usually necessary, in order to replace the filtration member, to detach and disassemble the coupling member, which takes time and effort and is also costly because a new filtration member is needed.